doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who (Series 11)/Silent Night (Fester 3)
"Silent Night" '''is an episode of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who, written by Chris Chibnall, directed by Rachel Talalay, and was broadcast as the fourteenth Christmas special on 25 December 2018 on BBC One. It features the final regular appearance of Jodie Whittaker as the Thirteenth Doctor and the first official appearance of Richard Ayoade as the Fourteenth Doctor. It also features the final appearance of Mandip Gill as Yasmin. Script '''Introduction Graham Returns Crash Landing In The Base Project Earth The Electricity Gate Bye Yasmin A''' '''Sacrifice Saving the World Graham looks at The Doctor, shocked at her idea. GRAHAM: Doctor, no! There has to be another way! You have saved more people than I can count! The universe relies on you! The Thirteenth Doctor’s theme begins to play. The Doctor looks down at the Electricity Gate. A few seconds later she looks at Graham and sighs. THE DOCTOR: Graham, Time Ladies have multiple lives. I’ve had 15. Whenever we’re fatally wounded, our bodies heal... GRAHAM: Excuse me, you’re invincible!? THE DOCTOR: No! We can only ‘regenerate’ 13 times. I got given an extra bunch. I was lucky. GRAHAM: What are you going on about!? THE DOCTOR: You’ll see. GRAHAM: What!? THE DOCTOR: Thank you for everything Graham. Without you I would have still been lost. You‘vensaved my life. That’s all. Thank you. The Doctor uses her Sonic Screwdriver to make the TARDIS materialise on Graham. The Doctor jumps off the platform and plummets towards the Electricity Gate. She yells as she is electrocuted and regeneration energy suddenly appears as she falls towards the controls. She screams as she begins to regenerate. She blasts her regeneration energy at the controls, and the ship begins to explode. The Doctor falls to Earth. The Doctor Remembers The Doctor wakes up on a random street in Sheffield, the setting for her first ever story, surviving the fall thanks to her impending regeneration. She struggles to get up. DOCTOR: I’ve faced my demons, I’ve saved the world so many times... What can I do now? How many more people do I have to lose!? I’m selfish, that’s what I am. I take humans for my own happiness knowing full well they won’t live to the time I would inevitably abandon them. But, if I die, I’ll be even more selfish, wouldn’t I? I’d be giving up on humanity simply for my own happiness as well. It’s a lose lose situation for me... But a win for everybody else,.. The Doctor has a renewed determination and manages to stands up. She uses her sonic to send the TARDIS to the end of the street. She walks in. The Doctor Regenerates DOCTOR: Hello, old girl... It’s time for another one... I just can’t stop changing recently, can I? The Doctor laughs. I’ve prepared you and made regeneration proof walls, you won’t explode this time. You see, everyone changes... All the time... But we remain the same at heart... I’m the same as the man who stole you and took you on some amazing adventures... Every day I wake up and I don’t know if I will lose you, myself or Earth... I just want one thing... Promise me this, my future self and you TARDIS: Don’t ever turn back on these people. They may be really idiotic sometimes but if you look just hard enough, you’ll see the good in their hearts. The human race can achieve more than 5 trillion Daleks and Time Lords if they are protected. They’re still growing and need help, and it is our duty to protect them... We’ve been a great team, you’ve helped me loads over the last 3000 years... Another chapter is beginning... And you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor. The Doctor smiles. Glowing, yellow regeneration energy fills the room. The screen shows her face as it morphs into a young man with curly black hair. The transformation ends. THE DOCTOR: Wow! I look great! What does this button do? The Doctor pulls a lever that lands the TARDIS in the middle of a Volcano. END See also Category:Episodes